


The  Observer and the Observed

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [106]
Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not exactly like meeting a movie star...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The  Observer and the Observed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galfridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/gifts).



Mindy Park sat calculating how soon she could escape from the reception. The dull roar of politicians politicking and managers managing was only getting louder as the congratulatory beverages flowed, and she wanted to get back to her console and get some work done.

Her musings were interrupted when the hero of the hour slipped into the chair beside her and gave her a hopeful smile. “Hi,” he said. “My name is Mark.”

She bit back a smile, thinking of the pictures she’d sent round the world. “Everyone knows that, Watney,” she said. “You’re going to need a new line.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Observer and the Observed [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566191) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
